star light
by shatteredxsilence
Summary: "jake did you love her" i sat, waiting for his response. "not the way i love you" he reached for my hand. "i don't even know if those are you real feelings. i can't believe yoe guys kept this from me". murder,betrayal,sex,secrets plz read and review plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: the meadow **_

**Renesmee pov:**

I buried the back of my head deeper into Jacob's chest. The warm breeze blow between the autumn colored leaves; which somehow reminded me of my mother. During the spring she would constantly complain about how green it was in forks but around this time of year she seemed her happiest.

Jacob, one of the few people I knew in my life besides my family always seemed to make me feel safe. My mother said that we were liked joined at the hip. Everywhere I went we always seemed to bump into each other. It was like the universe was pulling us together, kinda like fate or destiny.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You know" he slightly whispered in my ear.

"Your birthday is coming up soon". I looked up at him; he had a devilish grin on his face.

"You're going to be what? Seven this year, kid"

My warm smile turned into an unhappy frown. I pushed myself way from his hot, muscular body.

"What's wrong"? He questioned as he tried to pull me closer. I wasn't a kid; in human years sure but in my own years I physically looked 17 and was mentally I was more developed then a thousand year old vampires; but of course Jake would think of me as a kid. I've known him since I was born. How could he look at me and not see sweet baby Nessie. I could just picture the image he had of me. Seven year old Ness walking around with a Justin Bieber T- shirt with some jeggings but I could forget the pink sparkly sketchers. To Jacob black I was nothing more then a child not the intelligent teenager I appear to be. My legs came up to my chest, and I buried my knees into my forehead. I could feel the depression hit my like a speeding car on a highway.

"Huh" I sighed knowing that J.B. would never feel the way that I do for him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry" he said in a low voice.

"I know that was a pretty jerky move on my part". I just kept my head down so he couldn't guess what I was thinking. I heard his clothes move over the grass, positioning himself in front of me.

"Please forgive me" he begged but I still couldn't face him knowing that when I did he would look start into my eyes and realize that my happiness was slowly dimming to a slight nothing.

I felt his arms wrap around me, hands pressing gently against my back. His forehead placed on top of my head. He was so close I could smell the intoxicating scent of his breath. I'm not going to lie; Jacob always made me question myself. I could never be sad for to long with Jake around.

"Forgive me" he pleaded once more, his voice almost cracking between the two words.

"Stupid wolf" I said under my breath. I lifted my head and stared at J.B.

"I can't blame you for-" I stopped myself before reveling too much.

I looked away but a few seconds later I felt Jacobs's warm finger underneath my chin; stirring my face back to his. We stared for a moment and I felt this heavy pain in my chest. Every time my heart moved it felt like a piece of it was breaking and stabbing into my soul. I wouldn't take it anymore. I could feel the pain turning into tears, preparing to run down my face.

"Stop it Jake" I smacked his hand away. Standing up I brushed leaves off the back of my jeans. I looked into the sun and tried to control the words that I was getting ready to say.

"It's not your fault; just take me home". My swiped across my face; Wiping off the one running tear, dragging down my cheek.

"If that's what you want" he said before shifting into a wolf. I ran my fingers through his soft russet brown fur before lifting myself up on top of his back. I pressed my left cheek against the back of his neck and whispered "I'm sorry J.B." He dashed off, the wind blow through my hair as my grip on Jacob started to soften up. My chest on his back; I could feel his heart pounding at the same rhythm as mine. Soothing my body completely till everything around me turned to a blur and started to faded.

_**Jacob pov:**_

I gentle placed her down on the grass as I ran away to shift. When I came back she was gone. What was her deal? Today was going so well, till she flipped out on me. I ran and shifted again, running home.

About time I arrived at home dad already had food laying out on the table. I just sat there staring at the food but I didn't touch it. I was still trying to figure Nessie out. Replaying everything that was said, trying to make since of her madness. Today was going to be the day that I was going to tell her about how I felt about her. Nothing went as plan. Sinking more in my chair.

" you ok"?

"what"?

"are you ok? You haven't touched the food. What's bothering you".

"nothing! I'm just tired and I'm not hungry. Nessie and I ate before I came home. " I lied, I didn't want him to think he was a bad cook.

"you sure"? I looked at him, he defiantly not convinced.

"yeah, I'm just going to go to bed"

I laid in bed and looked out the widow. I wonder what she's looking out when she does this. I've noticed her eyes always seem to find a window to glaze through. The stars twinkled in the darkness, it was beautiful, almost like staring into her eyes.

For years I protected from everything. I mean she was just as bad as her mother when she was human. Always finding trouble, but the worst part was she wasn't even aware that she was in trouble. I was there when she needed someone to talk to, or if she wanted me there after a bad dream. Being the only time I was allowed to hold her. Rubbing the blush from her cheeks as her laid there still.

That night I kept waking up wondering if she thought about me like I thought about her


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Telling Charlie part:1**_

**Renesmee pov:**

It was two days since what happened in the meadow with Jake. That night I asked mom to shield my thoughts so dad wouldn't freak out about what I was thinking. I got two seconds of sleep before my eye lids opened just as fast as they closed. I just stared out my widow watching the sky turn from pitch black to baby blue. I couldn't worry about Jacob at the moment today was the day that I get to see Charlie. _No one_, not even him was going to take that way from me. I looked into my walk in closet and searched for the perfect out fit. I didn't want to be too fancy or too casual. After about what it seemed like was two hours I finally sat down and started to bury myself in the clothes I through on the floor. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in at your own risk". I yelled out from under the wardrobe.

"A little birdie told me that you needed fashion help" I recognized that sweet voice anywhere.

"Alice"! I jumped up and squeezed her so tight.

"Well what can I say your birdie is so right"

"So let me see what auntie Alice can do" she swift across the closet like she was flying through the air.

"Here" she handed me some clothes.

"That shall do, I've already seen you wear it and u look absolutely gorgeous if I don't say so myself. Plus Charlie always liked the way I dressed".

"Thank you" I hugged her once more.

"You know? You kinda smell like lavender, I like it"

She disappeared and all I heard was the door shut. Alice never said goodbye, she kinda just found her way into your room and then found away to pick out your clothes for a whole week then she found away to sneak out with out you even knowing. I laid my choices on the bed. I picked up this beautiful light pink dress. I wasn't to short but it wasn't down to my ankles was some vampires in the house would want. The sleeves seemed to just slightly slide off my shoulders. I grabbed this old white flower hair bow that grandma Esme have to me. She told me that is was something that her mother gave to her. Pinning up the right side of my hair I perfectly placed me.

The right shoes, the right shoes, I grabbed my silver flats. Then I ran down stairs because I know I was holding up my parents.

"Wow! Sweet heart you look beautiful, just like your mother".

"Thanks dad" he kissed me on the forehead before heading to the car.

Staring out the window while _Claire de Lune_ played in the back ground, I smiled. Watching the each tree go from one side of the glass to the other calmed me. Scenery was important to me. I thought being immortal wasn't go bad because even though you stand still in time the world is always changing with it. That meant different landscape I could look out.

"Renesmee" my mother tired to get my attention.

"Renesmee, we need to talk to you about something".

"Yes mother dear" I still try to count the number of trees that pasted.

"So as you know today we're visiting Charlie, well your father and I were just talking about telling Charlie the truth". She stared me through the rearview mirror.

"Which truths are you exactly talking about; the fact that I'm your daughter; the fact that I'm a vampire- human hybrid; or that I'm really only six years old. Which one are we talking about here"?

" I'm talking about the truth about everything". you could till that she had trouble saying it but my eyes lit up.

"Really? Your joking right" I little smile appeared on my face. Reveling my dimples, on each cheek.

"No joke, I'm for real, so we thought that you would be the one to tell him". she looked at Edward and grab his spare hand.

" just make sure that you take it easy on him. He only knows about werewolves. So this may shock him a little. Don't be offended if he doesn't take it to well sweetheart. It took him forever to get comfortable with Jake remember? "

" but I' sure his going to love you no matter what beautiful" my fathers continued

Every time something good happens in my life something bad has to happen. It was physics, and the light in my eyes faded. I didn't want to ask what changed? why now? I just decided to chill in the back seat, biting my rosy pink lips. Dad opened the door for me and I slowly got out of the car. I let mom go first there the door, then dad, and when it was my turn to enter I kept my head down. My curly, bronze hair down in my face.

"who's this little thing". Charlie surely noticed

I lifted my head and my dark chocolate puppy dog eyes. I try to contain myself but I just grabbed him. Wrapping my arms around him. I missed him so much. I missed his voice and the way he smelled. I was so overwhelmed with joy I couldn't contain it my body. I smiled when his arms wrapped around me. " Nessie"? he questioned

"Renesmee" mom corrected, rolling her eyes.

I looked up at him again, so happy I didn't even notice the tears. He did remember me. He didn't forget. We stood there for a few more moments until we sat on the coach and my parents joined.

"what happened to taking it slow"? mom whispered to dad.

"dad there something we-"

"Renesmee needs to tell you something" she corrected herself.

"Charlie" I said softly

"I promise this isn't going to hurt. Its just, I can show you better then I can explain. It would also be faster".

"show me?" I placed my hands on his face, the air got heavy and I looked over at my parents mom was very uncomfortable.

" on three. One, two three


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 telling Charlie part2**

**Renesmee pov:**

He took a deep breath and squeezed his knees tightly. I recreated everything. From the time I was conceived to the present day. Recapping all my memories about everything; I tried to keep Jacob out of it.

"Wow" he said as I walked to through the first time he saw me. I tried to explain how much I loved him and cared. I showed him how much I was afraid he wouldn't accept me. I placed hands right back in my lap as Charlie just sat there. We all just sat there in silence. Mom was on the edge of her sit as she waited like all of us. Dad just sat there coolly as he already knew what Charlie was thinking. He could has just speared us and said it for Charlie. I looked at Charlie's face; he was as pale as us. I wanted to reach out to him, hold his hand and tell him it doesn't charge anything. A blank expression as he took another breath.

"I –"he paused

"I need a beer" standing up, made his way into the kitchen.

Now I was the one with the blank expression. All the waiting to find out that Charlie wanted a beer. Did he not get what just happened or does he think his in some type of dream?

He returned with a beer in his left hand. When he sat back down, I could feel the space between us. At first we where body to body but when he returned he sat further away. Did he think I was a monster? My head got low.

"So, I want to believe I'm on some television shop and you guys are just play a prank but after what she just did… Jacob is a werewolf. He shifted right in front of me, I guess he did that because he cared about Bel-"

"Bella's child safety, right"? Dad interrupted swiftly; almost like he was trying to find something.

"So I really am a grandfather? This is my flesh and blood"? He looked at me.

"Well guys I have to say I'm not surprised. Renesmee.. The name caught my eye at the beginning. Carlie, Charlie and then I talk to Bella's mom telling her the news and she said _kinda sounds like my name doesn't it? _That's when I knew but straight to the point about ya'll being vampires and all, well I believe anything after Jacob and what she just did".

"Dad I'm sorry" mom cried out.

"Darling there's nothing to be sorry about, you love Edward and there's nothing I can really do about it. All a father wants is for there little girl to always be protected and seeing that you're a vampire now you'll be able to protect yourself. Nessie! There is no need to think I would see you differently. You are still my little angle". Mom and I both stood up and embraced Charlie. I was so happy that I was still his family, that he didn't see me as a monster. He kissed me on the forehead and I knew everything was going to be okay.

Dad stood up next and put his hand on moms shoulder. "Bella it's time".

She seemed like she didn't want to let go but soon enough she let go. It looked like it killed her to back away.

"Charlie the reason why we decided to tell you the truth is because we'll Renesmee is becoming of age soon and we can't stay around here". My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. We're moving? That's all I thought and then Jacob popped in my head. I'm leaving Jacob? I wanted to cry, and then I felt his strap back in my chest. I sat down; closing my eyes trying to image my life with out J.B. is was lonely and dark.

"We were thinking about moving up to Alaska with the Denali clan, you remember Tanya from the wedding. Well seeing we'll be up in her house to a while until Esme and Alice can found all of us a new house. I didn't want you to think Edward killed me or worse".

"We would love it if you could visit sometime, my family would pay for everything of course. I didn't want you to feel like I stole Bella away from her family. Seeing I lost my parents young and I know how that feels I didn't want Ness to have to go through that pain without her human grandparents and Bella with out her parents". That was the first time I heard my father speak of his parents. I guess even after a hundred years the pain still follows you. Is that how I'm going to feel about Jake?

**Jacob pov:**

I just lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I looked down at my cell phone more time to see if I missed read the text message.

_**I'm sorry Jacob but we can't stay in forks any longer. Nessie is becoming of age soon and she needs to be attending school. We know it's going to hurt to not be near her all the time but visiting is surely an option. We will give you two days, the school year has already started and she's already a week late. I'm sincerely sorry. **_

_**- Edward**_

Nessie is moving less then two days, was that what was wrong with Nessie the other day?

I placed my hand over my chest, as I felt is break in half.

I looked at my cell as it vibrated in my hand. It was from Renesmee

_**I'm coming over now**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: we're so beyond this**

**Renesmee pov:**

About time I got there Jacob was already sitting on his porch. I walked slowly towards him. He looked up at me and his eyes were slightly red. It most broke my heart how much he looked completely destroyed. He stood up, almost falling over until he caught himself. He started to walk over to his motorcycle. Getting on he had the helmet in his hand.

"here I want to show you something". I got on and put the helmet on, my head not like I needed it. I wrapped my arms around his body and placed my head on his back. He smelled like home. I almost cried, I didn't want to leave him behind.

**Jacob pov:**

When we got to the spot it was just in time for the sunset. The sky was turning pink and dark blue as the sun was partly under the horizon. The ocean looked black as the waves crashed on the shore blending into the dark sand. La push was always nice during this days.

**Renesmee pov:**

The scenery was so beautiful, in the corner on my eye I saw a fire already blazing. As we got closer the flames appeared to be blue and green. There was a blanket the was in front of a large log .

**Jacob pov:**

I wanted everything perfect for her. I picked this location because I knew that landscaping was important to her and it was support to me a clear night. That was we could stare up at the stars. I sat down and pulled her really close to me. Tonight I didn't care would we looked. I just wanted to hold her and inhale her over sweet scent.

**Renesmee pov:**

I didn't understand, why was J.B. acting like this. Why was he acting like he loved me. He had me so close to him I could feel his broken heart beat through his chest. The fire was still burning strong. We haven't said two words to each other since we got here but the way he was holding me in his arms was saying enough.

" Nessie I-" he started.

" I need to tell you something" I turned around to look into his dark eyes.

"yes Jacob".? he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his chest.

"I'm true head over heels for you. Your all I think about, I breath and live only for you. When Edward went me that text I felt apart of my soul die. I know that sounds cheesy but it all true. I wouldn't be able to get over the fact that I wouldn't be able to hold you or see you dimpled smile. Its been killing me for awhile that I couldn't tell you how I felt but tonight I don't care how it looks. I don't care if you don't feel that same about me. I brought you here where it all started to tell you that. Renesmee Carlie Cullen I'm madly in love you".

"where it all started"? I was confused this was my first time I've been here.

"um" he thought.

"where it- um me and your -"

"out of all that you got that ha" he laughed

"did you hear me? I'm in love with you".

heart beating faster then normal. He did just say he was in love with, didn't he? I just sat there this all most be a dream. The most vivid dream I've ever had. Jake loved me. Out of all girls in the world he choice me to love. I smiled , I loved him too. With all my soul and being. I touched his face and kissed him. Flashing all the images of my feelings for him. As our lips moved together I just let all my visions speak for themselves. I broke away so he could breathe. He turned me around put my legs over his, pulling me closer as I put my arms around his neck. We stared into his eyes and kissed him again.

**Jacob pov:**

We mad out for a few more minutes. I pulled, away as she bite my lip. "ouch" the taste of blood hit my tongue. She moved away, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to".

**Renesmee pov:**

I was ashamed of myself. Our first kiss and I'm trying to have him for dinner. I got up but before I could run he caught my hand. " Nessie its not your fault, its in your nature". he kissed me again. The sweet taste of blood mixed in with the taste of J.B's warm tongue. I didn't mean to but a slight moan came out.

**Jacob pov:**

I smirk appeared on my face after I heard her slightly moan. " come lay back down". we both laid down staring at the stars that twinkled brightly in the dark sky.

" I love you" she said under her breath.

"I know". I kissed her again

The rest of the night was quite. The fire was still burning, the ashes flew to the sky. I heard breath heavy and brush her hair out of her face. I would remember as she looked right then. I closed my eyes and everything seemed to be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: from where you are **

**Renesmee pov:**

About time I got to Alaska it was already dark. The house was as open as the one in forks. The walls went all the way up to the ceiling. It looked like a large wooden cabin. Emmett grabbed my boxes over his shoulder as he walked me to my new room. When he opened the door it was beautiful.

"alright, my job here his finished. After your done come down stairs. I thought seeing your starting school tomorrow we should get a little wrestling match. I don't want to watch Bella and Edward wrestling, last time that happened you where born".

"disgusting" I yelled out before he closed the door behind him laughing.

The room was huge, russet colors painted on the walls. Little Christmas lights; that where imitating stars against the dark blue painted ceiling. I laid down on the super bed that was extra comfortable. Spreading out on the sheets as I looked over at my desk area. I sat in the chair spinning around and around till I realized that my artwork was on that all. Every note I got from Jake, every picture we took together, my favorite song lyrics were displayed all the way up. Even places I wanted to live where on the wall. It was like someone took my diary and blow it up. I sat on my bed looking at a photo Jake in my hand. I cried, thinking about all the years we shared. I felt like the miles betweens us were tearing our worlds apart, and everything was going to erase or turn to dust. I never imagined that all the little things J.B. did would mean everything to me. I missed him.

**Jacob pov:**

I stood underneath the stars and then an image of Nessie face flashed through my mind. I sat down on the porch. I remember started too remember our first kiss and that day in the meadow. The way the sunshine would light up her face. She always seem to be glowing to me. The sparkles in her dark brown eyes, The way I loved her curls down. We use to lay with each other and I would hear the beating of her heart, that matched mine. There was no one besides Nessie. Hunched over, I put my hands on the back of my head. I missed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six : stop and stare**

**Renesmee pov:**

I woke up and I didn't realize where I was. It slowly started to come back to me; but I didn't want to go to school today. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. " rise and shine, this day is almost as beautiful as me".

"Rosalie I don't wanna go". she pulled the covers off me.

"Alice said you would say that and I'm suppose to say some comforting words like; I know your having a hard time with out that dog but we all had to leave someone thing or someone over the years but soon enough the pain starts to fade". sitting on the edge of my bed.

"that's suppose to help me? Knowing that Jacob is going to forget me. Thanks rose that wasn't really the pep talk of the year".

" I really don't know what you see in him. His rude, and he smells terrible". she stopped as she saw the look on my face.

"come on, don't make me dress you like you were younger. Your almost 17. Alice already picked out your clothes, its on the chair". she closed the door behind her.

I got dressed, grabbing my leather messager bag as I hear mom yell for me. I walked down stairs and my full family was dressed for school. "damn Ness you such a human". I heard Emmett say out of the crowd.

"you look like a little college school, doesn't she? But I didn't pick out those combat boots did I?"

"I like my boots. You did over do it with the school theme, Alice, but I do have to say I do like this letterman-style cardigan". I started to button up half way. I touched my neck. Where was it. Omg, where was the necklace Jake gave to me before I left?

"go head with out me I forgot something".

" no you didn't". Alice put something in my hand".

"I see everything" she danced out the door.

" come on before we're late for your first day". dad basic pushed me out of the house following the others.

Alice and jasper hopped into the silver BMW 650i, Emmett and Rosalie too the black jaguar XKR, my parents and I got into the more bronze colored Volvo S60.

Pulling into the parking lot, everyone stopped and stared. I would think as vampires we would pick more low type cars to blend in but when everyone stepped out the faces were more stud. We made our way to the main office as I stood outside the door to look around. The school wasn't a dream come true. When I pictured me going to high school, my vision was slightly more grand. Like teen movies grand. Where Jacob would be showing me to my classes and holding my hand to my locker.

I looked up from the floor and a group of what looked like football jocks were staring from the other side of the hallway. The smiled and waved to get my attention but I just looked away. Their looks couldn't compare to jakes. His russet skin and jet black hair. He was perfect head to toe. I looked at the little wolf charm around my chain. I wondered if he was thinking about me.

When dad came out the office the boys dispersed. Gross what if they thought that dad was my boyfriend. I almost through up in my mouth.

"hey! I'm not that bad looking". he joked around and handed me a piece of paper.

"be careful around the boys, I don't feel like ripping off some human teenage boys head today". he patted me on the head like some little child.

The family regrouped and started to talk. I just toned them out like I normally do till someone caught my eye. She looked about age and she was extremely pale. Lips where dark pink but eyes were was warm as bright as honey. The moment was a second but it felt like ten minutes as she pasted through the halls.

"everyone keep an eye from Nessie, she causing more trouble then Bella on her first day". dad put in.

"O! Ness you most be having the boys hormones going crazy then. Stop looking so attractive, then maybe they wouldn't have blue balls". mom started to growl as dad held her back.

"take it easy with the sex jokes Emmett". I punched him in the gut.

"Yo I'm just stating the facts". said then walked off with Rosalie.

"ya'll folks go ahead and I'll accompany ms. Nessie to her class". everyone walked off. Jasper and I weren't really close. He had trouble being around me at first seeing I do have blood flowing through me but lately his been trying. I wanted to get to know him just as much as I knew he wanted with me. We stopped at door and he stood there for awhile. I grabbed him by the waist, hugging him tightly. "thank you uncle jasper". I whispered.

"my pleasure. Know go in before you are late". I let go and he was gone.

Talking in, everyone was laughing and running around like a wild zoo showing. I made my way to the back corner. The perfect sit for me next to the window. I sat there watching the snow fall from the grey sky to the white, fluffy ground. I got a whiff of something sweet.

"you most be Renesmee". I looked at him blankly.

"Luki" he had his hand out. I shook it and looked back out the window.

"its Nessie or Ness". I corrected.

"what"? I looked at him again,

"my name, isn't Renesmee . I liked to be called Nessie".

"o, sorry. Tanya did tell me that I just forgot. You don't know me. I wasn't turned before you where born so I never got a chance to meet you. The Denali clan told me that you could be beautiful. So when you walked in I knew it was you, that and you smell funny. Not in a bad way just different.".

"yeah I heard about you to. Edward told me that you were the newest member but I didn't have to worry because you have control like me". Edward, saying his first name actually made me think of his as person then just my dad.

Luki was a nice guy, his kinda rusty orange hair made him look dirty but his eyes matched his hair. Freckles on his face made him look younger then what he really was. The bell rang and everyone got quite. The teacher walked the door and dropped his things on his desk. "hello my minions, how was class".

everyone laughed as he took off his coat.

"oh, dr. Hull I like your hair cut". this small, little girl said sitting in the front.

"I have no idea what your talking about tabby. My wife always makes sure I'm all dressed and groomed before I leave out of the house". he pushed up his glass and pulled his pants over his large belly. An other girl walked in, she had long black hair and just walked past the teachers desk like there was no problem.

"so Sonya you decided to join us after your little make out session with your boyfriend"? he was looking at a different girl.

"Sonya"?

"huh? Yeah sorry I had my I pod in" the class laughed.

"hey dr. Hull did you noticed that me have a no minion in you mix"? boy said. He looked back straight at me.

"come here child" he point down at the desk. I slowly bad my way to him.

"what's your name" he whispered.

"her name is Renesmee" that same boy sitting in the front said again. he seemed like a know it all to me already. He had his hair slicked back and his voice kinda sounded like he had peanut butter stuck on the roof of his mouth. I already didn't like him.

"actually its Nessie. I liked to be called Nessie. The only one who calls me Renesmee is my mother". I rolled my eyes.

"well minion did you fill out all your paper work for this position? it's a hard job being my minion. Actually, I have a good feeling about you so I'm going to make you my mini me. Come bring your stuff up to the front and sit at my desk and learn the ways of the jet I" everyone laughed again.

"o, wrong movie". he laughed along.

The rest of the class was smooth besides the guy in the front kept staring at me. Rolling his eyes at me, was he really jealous that I was teachers pet already? I just sat at his desk staring out the window. The bell rung, picking up my stuff Luki stopped by. "I'm suppose to show you to your next class. We'll actually it's a free period but we have to get to a class before the bell rings". rubbing his boney fingers through his hair.

"does this school have a library"?

"um yes".

" I want to pick up a book and then I'll get you to take me to the theatre".

The library wasn't a library at all. Just a small room that had rooms in it. I just grabbed the first book I saw that had tons of dust over the cover. On our way to the theatre I saw Rosalie. I ran toward her. "hello rose". I hugged her.

"gees we haven't been together for a few hours and your acting like its been years".

"I've never been way from you guys this long, I mean besides with J.B and he always made time fly so". Jacob I sighed.

I went a few hours without think about him. He was slipping away to a distant memory. I walked away. How could I forget Jake? He was; well i didn't really know what he was. Is Jacob my boyfriend or was what happened between on the beach a one time thing. I followed luki to a sign that sad theatre. " I have to go because I have to get to my class but I'm sure you can find it right". leaving me in front of the big arrow pointing to the left. The theatre wasn't as much of a disappointment as the library. it was a fair size not a grand theatre like I had wished for but its pleased me. Center stage there was a face of a ram. I just shock my head in shame that my high schools mascot was a ram. I continued to walk down the stairs, everyone got really quite as I sat alone.

"wow! is that her"? a boy said

"she gorgeous" a girl said.

I just kept my head down reading my book. _Jack the Ripper , _I was surprised they had this kinda book in the library. I have to say he was my favorite killer. The book was the Uncensored Facts, filled with blood and gore. A girl sat next to me; I waited for her to speak but she said nothing. " his rules are only the first three rows"

"we don't want to get in trouble because we didn't tell you".

"he can't be that bad". still reading my book.

"o but he is".

"if it makes you feel any better I'll move".

"you can sit with my friends. They basically begged me to come over and talk to you".

"we figured you where Renesmee, everyone has nee talking about you and your family all morning".

"its Nessie and would you mind spreading that around. The only person who calls me Renesmee is my mother. Its really a pain to keep correcting people".

"sure, well come on before the bell rings". she smiled.

I walked over and sat with four of her friends. "this is Sophia, Noah, Isaac, Sara A.K.A queen, and I'm Katherine".

"well actually Sara means princess".

" hear that? my name even means royalty". everyone rolled there says.

"Samantha should be here shortly" Katherine said.

Queen was beautiful, her light blue eyes contrasted with her dark brown hair. Katherine was more rounder then all of them. She had a chubby face and the short bob hair cut that rounded out her face more. Noah and Isaac were identical twins, Noah scent was more like firewood. Like the night me and Jake slept on the beach. Isaac was more of a tree pine smell. They both still had baby fat, their eyes were this light hazel, and their hair reminded me of the coffee. It was a dark brown but has highlights of a more lighter brown. Sophia had a really sandy skin tone. She as blonde and her eyes were dark green. She looked like a model. I bet she was the prettiest girl here until Rosalie come. I girl lipped over an row of chairs. Sitting in the sit next to Sara, she had ripped up, faded jeans and black chucks. She was thin, her shirt looked like it was falling of her body. She put her short black spiky in a pony as her put her arm around Sara's sit. "hey babe, did I miss anything"? she kissed her on the cheek. The bell rang then once again everyone got strictly quiet. I looked over at Samantha and Sara they where laugh and smiling. It made me miss Jacob even more.

"what class do you have next"? Katherine leaned over and whispered as the teacher was talking. I reached in my bag and gave her the paper.

"okay so you have theatre2 classes with me, Samantha, Noah ,and Isaac. Queen and Sophia are in theatre3. So that means you have lunch with us".

"well I'm kinda suppose to check with my family first".

"oh your family? You're the once with the super expensive cars? Owe which one is yours?" her eyes were filled with excitement.

"I don't have one yet, ha ha".

"who's the cutie"? Samantha whispered to Katherine.

"her name is Nessie".

"sexy, hey hot stuff we need to talk later", she winked at me. I looked to the floor as my face got red.

"don't worry she always act like that. Believe it or not she is a huge player. She'll make a straight girl go bi".

"I don't have to worry about that I have a boyfriend". did I just say that. Jake wasn't even my boyfriend yet or was he? I really need to figure this out.

"owe a boyfriend. What his name? is he cute? How old is he?" he asked all this questions under one breath.

"his name is Jacob black, his god like sexy, his -". I paused. Jake would be 20 something by now. That would be weird if I - "his 18" I lied.

"seeing you moved it most be a long distance thing huh that sucks".

The teacher just sat with his feet up on his desk until it was lunch. He said he didn't feel like teaching today. The cafeteria was okay but there is was another blow up picture of a ram. Mom and dad were already sitting at a table. I walked over and sat down.

"Renesmee how are you classes so far". mom asked

"they were good".

"I almost had to take down my shield for you so Edward would read your mind. He kept reminding me about the Volturi".

"everyone seemed to like you just find. Nessie. I don't really like that one girl". dad said

"let me guess Samantha"?

"for a human she has one to many thoughts but she does have a eye for you" mom choked on her water.

"told you Ness, stop looking so damn cute". Emmett laughed .

"actually I was wondering if I could sit with some friends"? they both shook there head yes.

Luckily my friends table wasn't to far from theirs. I sat down in a open chair that happened to in between Samantha and this thin, curvy girl. She had long dark hair that was cut into layers. Her eyes reminded me of jakes black eyes, her skin was fair and she smelled like soap. "the demon in the flesh, her name is Layla". Samantha said in my ear.

"I can't help it I'm the head cheerleader and your just some lesbian player from California".

"o shut up demon , I don't want you to take over my mind". she through a carrot at her.

"don't mean them". Noah said.

"well what brings you to Alaska"? Samantha asked.

"well our house burned down in a fire so my family thought it would be a good idea to move with my parents family was. Its complicated".

"how"? Layla wondered.

"well you see those two people over there" I pointed at the table.

"the thin, pale girl that has really long brown hair and dark eyes well. She my mother and my father is the guy next to her". everyone laughed.

"your what 17 that means they would have had to had u a few months after they where born freaky". Isaac said.

"actually my real parents died in a car accident, Edward that guy over there is my uncle. He was adopted by Carlisle. My real father was his brother. So he adopted me. The girl is his fiancé so she kinda like my mom. To be all for real Isaac I'm really six". everyone was really quite.

"I'm so sorry". Samantha put her arm around me.

"I'm sure you are I pushed her arm off me". she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"tried to pull a move on her shame on you". Layla shook her head.

"shut up".

"actually guys I'm turning seven soon so you guess should come over for a party at my place".

"you turning 17 sweet" Katherine said.

I laughed as I was telling them the truth and they didn't believe me, humans ha ha.

I got Samantha to show me to the ceramics room. The wheels were on the left side and the tables were on the right. The teacher seemed pretty nice. She had flowly red hair.

"sit anywhere"

I saw Alice and waved, she waved back. On my way walking to her table I stopped. That girl, the girl I saw before in the hall. I was froze right where I stood. She looked up at me and smiled. I got shivers up my body. Why did she have such a huge impact on me. Her russet brown hair was behind her ears. Showing her shimmering honey eyes. Her face was beautiful. My heart started to be really slow.


End file.
